Sides
by Cosplayerqueen98
Summary: This is a one shot about the two sides. Honestly, I know I'm probably gonna get a lot of hate for this and get called out, and this is gonna end up being deleted. But it is an AU sort of thing where Padme is still alive. The characters are a bit ooc but IDGAF. I just wrote about how much bullshit each side is, and Ahsoka is calling out everybody on it.


Ahsoka Tano stood in a room, blocking the two sides from brutally murdering each other. On one side, there was Obi Wan, Padme, and Yoda. On the other side, there was Sidious and Vader, they all had their weapons out and ready to strike. Ahsoka spoke.

"You all need to stop acting dumb and put on your realist heads for a moment." She snapped. Padme spoke.

"Why? This is war Ahsoka, we are fighting for our lives!" Ahsoka shrugged.

"Who said we have to be? Obi Wan? Yoda? Sidious? Why should they matter. They don't have power anymore. Sidious might have power, but he doesn't have power over strong willed minds." Padme nodded.

"What they are doing is wrong! They said and did things that are unforgivable!" Vader spoke up.

"Well they are wrong. Jedi are evil! They did this to me."He gestured to his body and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god. Grow up. This is all one big game of he said she said." Padme rolled her eyes.

"Ahsoka, obviously the sith are the evil ones, they have murdered countless of individuals all for power!" Ahsoka nodded.

"Well so have jedi." Padme scoffed.

"Not for the same reasons!" Ahsoka nodded.

"Yeah. They are. Jedi kill for power over all, and Jedi kill to gain power over the siths and so they can seem even more important. Just because jedi say they are selfless, doesn't mean they are. I mean, look at my old master, Anakin was a jedi and he did some pretty selfish things sometimes; and he was the chosen one!" Padme argued back.

"But the jedi are about peace among the people." Ahsoka tested her.

"Yes, they are about peace as long as they are in power, and you follow every rule they say." Padme was clearly angry, which amused Sidious, of how Ahsoka could stir up emotions by just comparing one thing.

"The motives are different." Ahsoka laughed.

"Oh really. Lets test that." She turned to Vader. "What is your reason for fighting right now." Vader thought for a moment and replied bitterly.

"Because I was told too. Because that is the way it's always been. I'm fighting for my loved ones." He said, clearly looking at Padme. Ahsoka turned to Obi Wan.

"Why do you fight?" Obi Wan was a bit stumped. Nobody had ever asked him that before.

"Well I guess it's because I believe in what the jedi believe, I fight because I know how many people have died for this cause, and I don't want their deaths to be in vain." Ahsoka raised her eyebrows.

"So you fight for those you love and care about." Obi Wan paused and slowly nodded Ahsoka turned to Padme.

"Looks like the motives are not so different after all." Ahsoka turned to Obi Wan.

"But Obi Wan, isn't love forbidden in the Jedi code?" Obi Wan nodded.

"Yes, which is why Satine and I could never happen." Ahsoka smiled.

"But you once almost left the order for her, and you also said that you fight for those you love." Obi Wan nodded and Ahsoka nodded.

"Okay, so answer me this, why is it okay for you to fight and try your best to save those you love, but when someone lesser then you like Anakin fights for someone they love or care about, why is that bad. You broke the same rule they did." Obi Wan looked to Yoda, who even seemed stumped. Ahsoka was honestly surprised. She never thought Yoda would be stumped. Ahsoka answered to her best ability.

"Because, Obi Wan was the one in power. Obi Wan can get away with it because he has power. And Anakin, even though he was fighting for the same cause, did not." Padme spoke again.

"Anakin did have power! He was the chosen one! He influenced a lot of people." Ahsoka nodded.

"He did. He influenced the people that don't have voices like you do Padme. Just because he had a special destiny, doesn't give him power. He was the chosen one as a slave too, and he didn't have any power then." Padme paused.

"I believe he had power." Ahsoka gave her a thumbs up.

"Great. But your voice is only one out of so many others, so why should one persons opinion matter? What makes a jedi or senator so damn special." Padme smiled.

"Senators are trustworthy-" Ahsoka laughed, and Padme grew irritated even more.

"What is so funny!" Ahsoka spoke.

"Not all senators are trustworthy. Not all jedi either." Padme put her hands on her hips, too deep into the argument to notice Vader eyeing her up.

"Name one!" Ahsoka raised her eyebrows.

"I'll name two that a lot of important people trusted. Palpatine and Dooku." Yoda and Padme's emotions in that moment could be felt in the force. This time, Sidious spoke.

"Ahsoka, I'm very impressed." Ahsoka snapped her head around to him. He continued while walking towards her and circling around her.

"You are able to make people think what you want so easily." Ahsoka nodded.

"It's called a point of view, and I'm just trying to explain that." Palpatine nodded.

"But your right, the jedi are not very good people." Ahsoka laughed.

"Well neither are you and Vader." Palpatine cackled as Ahsoka got up in his face without being scared.

"Answer me this. Who in their goddamn mind would ever take advantage of a child like you did? You knew what Anakin went through, you knew how hard it was for him to trust people! And you manipulated him slowly into thinking one way, and making him choose a side! Who would do that to a child!" Palpatine laughed, but Vader was deadly silent. Ahsoka walked up to Vader and looked into his eyes, speaking.

"And you!" She held up her pointer finger and slammed it on his chest, trying to speak without crying. She shook her head and whispered.

"There are so many things about you that disgust me. But I can't talk about them. Because no matter what, I can guarantee I won't change anything for you or Palpatine." She walked away from him and stood in between the sides.

"Why are there sides here? You guys are mad because of each others different opinions! Why can't you all see that neither point of view is wrong, it just depends on the way you go about it. For example, just because you agree with some if the sith's point of view, doesn't automatically make you evil. It all depends on if you act on it." Padme spoke.

"Well I don't agree. In marriages, there are people who strongly believe in one thing so much, that is what they become. Thinking the way you do destroys people's trust in relationships." Ahsoka turned to her.

"Oh? You wanna talk about ruining marriages now Padme? Is that what we are doing?" Padme nodded sternly and Vader cringed.

"Yes." Ahsoka smiled.

"Alright. Lets talk about how your relationship was ruined because you didn't think the same way as your husband did. You turned on him like that because he was shown another way to think." Padme shook her head.

"I left him because he killed young lings!" Ahsoka shrugged.

"Well Jedi kill young lings. They also kill mothers. If they are labled sith, they are gonna get murdered by jedi." Padme frowned.

"So thinking a certain way is bad?" Ahsoka smiled and shook her head.

"No. Being closed minded is bad. This whole war is happening because nobody is willing to have an open mind. They only one who did had everyone he loved being turned on him." Padme chipped in.

"Well you turned against him too." Ahsoka shook her head.

"No Padme, I turned against Vader. There is a difference. When you turned on him, there was still a lot of Anakin left. That was just a part of him that you couldn't accept. So tell me Padme, did you really love Anakin, or just the idea of Anakin?" Padme got defensive.

"What is that supposed to mean! And also, I am very open minded!" Ahsoka giggled.

"It means, you only loved Anakin when he thought the same way you did. You turned on him because he made a few bad choices. You couldn't accept all of who he is, so did you really love him, or did you like that he was a powerful Jedi? And Padme, you are only open minded about things that you understand." Obi Wan stepped in this time.

"Why are you calling us out? What about you?" Ahsoka shook her head.

"This isn't about me Obi Wan. I'm not on a side." Sidious scoffed.

"Well what good are you to me then?" Ahsoka shrugged.

"I don't know Palpatine, but honestly, I feel bad for you as a person." He laughed evily.

"Why?" She confidently spoke.

"Because your so closed minded that you have never experienced an actual human emotion. And they are great." Ahsoka moved and smiled.

"That is all I have to say. You can do what your gonna do now." Ahsoka walked away and looked back to see everyone fighting again. She shook her head sorrowfully as she left.

"It's not like I'm gonna change anything."


End file.
